Lord of the Rings Karaoke Dance Party
by Noodlez
Summary: Ah, the sheer stupidity of it all! Inhales deeply So refreshing! What do you get when you mix a crazed fan girl, her equally crazy friends, a bit of milk, some confused yet oddly cooperative fictional characters, and a few random songs? I don’t rightly
1. Oh Great Genie of the Moo Juice

****

Summary: Ah, the sheer stupidity of it all! *Inhales deeply* So refreshing! What do you get when you mix a crazed fan girl, her equally crazy friends, a bit of milk, some confused yet oddly cooperative fictional characters, and a few random songs? I don't rightly know yet! But I'll eventually figure it out and end this fic! Until then, enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: 

Noodlez: Well, hiya! Welcome to my first Lord of the Rings fic! I don't own any of the LotR characters, though I'd love to. I love them all…MORE THAN ANY OF YOU COULD EVER HOPE TO! 

*Points accusing finger, hugs Legolas plushie (thanks a million, Miyako!)*

Any characters you recognize are property of J.R.R. Tolkien, and any characters you _don't_ recognize (unless you've read mine and my friends' previous idiocy…I mean stories) are representations of ourselves! MUAHAHAHAHA!

[A/n: *cackles* Oh what the mindless can create! *Cackles again, lightning flashes in background as a dramatic effect unnecessary to the note* Hah, look at the mess I've made! This whole idea spawned from a very silly pic I saw of Saruman and his very own Mini-Me (Eryn, Duckie, Goose, and Bond, you know the one!). Don't ask _how_ I got this idea from that…it just got the wheels turning, he he! Read on! Thanks!]

****

Lord of the Rings Karaoke Dance Party

Chapter One: Oh Great Genie of the Moo-juice!

Noodlez (A/n: that's me!) sighed glumly. She had succeeded in what everyone said was impossible, she had melted her three favorite DVDs. The melty goo of what was previously a collection of the Lord of the Rings films resided in a shoebox under Noodlez's bed. She just couldn't bear to part with them, even if she could no longer watch them!

"Stupid computer…melting the Fellowship…" she chucked it out the window, "Stupid DVD player…melting the Two Towers…" she jumped on it, crushing it into oblivion, "Stupid Playstaion 2...melting Return of the King…" she kicked it especially hard, "IT WAS THE EXTENDED VERSION!"

Noodles felt no guilt that she had also ruined all three machines in the process of overheating the movies from over-watching. She sighed heavily again.

"Bored…bored…very very bored…oh the complete and utter boredness…extreme boredom…" as was usually the case when she was forced to go more than four minutes without LotR, "I'm ever so b--"

"Oh would you just shut up?!" came a muffled voice from within the refrigerator.

Noodlez leapt from her seat at the kitchen table and opened the fridge. Seeing no little green men from Mars, she shut it, shrugging, and grabbed a bag of Oreos.

"No, you dimwit! In here!" the voice came again.

Noodlez opened the fridge a second time, "Still no little green men!" she grabbed the milk carton and closed the door.

As she poured herself a glass of milk to go with her Oreos, a tiny purple person tumbled out onto the table and was immediately doused with a good deal of milk, which then splashed all over the table and began to drip onto the floor (for you see, Noodlez is incredibly blonde, and she had forgotten the glass).

"EEP! A little green man!" she shrieked.

"I'm purple, you imbecile!"

"There, there," Noodlez said soothingly, "race does not matter, for we are all equal here on God's green Earth."

The tiny purple person clapped a hand to his forehead, "What a moron…" he muttered, then spoke to Noodlez in ethereal tones, "You have freed me from my entrapment, so therefore; I am forced to grant you three wishes!"

"Ooooooooooooh! When I wish upon a star, makes no difference who y--"

"STOP! Just make the wishes so we can get this over with!"

"Oh! Okay!" Noodlez scrunched her face up in deep concentration, thinking was a difficult and painful taks for her so she did it as little as possible, "I wish my friends were here!"

POOF!

Duckie, Eryn, Bond, and Goose appeared out of virtually nowhere.

"Yay!" Noodlez clapped her hands, then was struck with an idea, "Okay, I wish for the Lord of the Rings characters!"

"All of them?!" squeaked the purple genie.

Noodlez grinned and replied, "No, just a good deal of them!"

POOF!

Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn, Gandalf, Saruman, Sauron, Gollum, and Peter Jackson now joined Noodlez and her friends. Noodlez found that her kitchen was becoming quite crowded.

"Hey, he's not a character!" Noodlez said, gesturing to Jackson, "He's the director of the movies!"

"My bad," said the little purple dude, Jackson vanished, "one wish to go."

Noodlez smirked, "A karaoke machine!"

POOF!


	2. Gollum Says 'Bye Bye Bye'

Chapter Two: Gollum Says 'Bye Bye Bye'

Once everyone was situated comfortably on the couches and chairs in Noodlez's sunroom, Noodlez called her friends into a huddle.

Eryn looked worried, "I don't know about this , Noodlez, should they really be here? I don't think this is a good idea."

But Goose, Noodlez, and Duckie were practically shaking with excitement, and Bond, although knowing nothing about LotR, couldn't seem to get the big doofy grin off her face.

"When are Noodlez's ideas ever good?" asked Duckie.

Eryn considered this, "Uhm…hm…you have a point…"

"But," Bond added, "when are Noodlez's ideas fun?"

Eryn considered this too, then her face split into a wide grin, "Almost always, okay, let's do it!"

"WHEEEEEE!" Goose squealed, as she was prone to doing, "Alrighty, so, we need some CDs!"

Bond whipped a handful of CDs from her pocket, "I've got some right here!"

Her friends stared at her strangely, then accepted the fact that Bond just liked to have the sharp corners of a CD case poking her a she walked. Noodlez grabbed the CDs and put them all in their respectful places in the karaoke machine's CD player. She and her friends then plopped down on the couch and floor opposite the karaoke stage.

Duckie banged a wooden hammer on Bond's head (A/n: haha, sorry Bond!), "Order! Order! I will have order!" the fictional characters quieted down upon hearing Duckie's tone of supreme authority, "I call Gollum to the stand!"

The pitiful creature slinked over to sit on the stool at the machine. He stared at the screen which provided the lyrics as the music began.

"Hey hey," he hissed, "Bye bye bye! Bye bye!"

He bopped his head to the beat as the girls laughed uproariously.

Gollum continued in his Don't-I-Sound-Like-Donald-Duck voice, "I'm doin' this tonight, you're prob'lly gonna start a fight, I know this cant be right, hey, baby, come on. Gollum! Gollum! I loved you endlessly, and you weren't there for me, so now its time to leave and make it alone. Gollum! Gollum! I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie. I wanna see u out that door, baby, bye bye bye!"

Gollum began busting out moves all over the place. Soon, members of the Fellowship found themselves stifling laughter.

"Don't wanna be a fool for you, just another player in your game for two, Gollum! Gollum! You may hate me but it ain't no lie, baby, bye bye bye! Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I've had enough, might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie, baby, bye bye bye! Gollum! Gollum!

"Oh, oh, oh!"

Eryn fell off the couch laughing. Gollum stopped singing but the music continued.

"Master!" he wailed, looking at Frodo where he sat next to Sam, "Master! They laughs at us! They doesn't like our singings!" and he his behind the entertainment center.

Sauron and Saruman began booing Gollum's performance, "BOOOOO! THAT STUNK! NEW ACT! NEW ACT!"

Boromir leapt to his feet, "I shall represent Gondor! I hope to bring honor to the White City through my performance!"

He dashed over to the karaoke stage before anyone could protest and sat on the stool.

He looked at the lyric screen, "Boromir has no lyrics, Boromir needs no lyrics." and he pushed the TV out of his way, standing with the mic in hand.

"Do you believe in life after love? I can feel something inside me saying 'I really don't think you're strong enough' , oh!" he began a Cher song (A/n: haha, does that make up for the hammer, Bond?) in a terribly off-key voice, "Do you believe in li--"

BROO BROO BROO!

Noodlez had stolen the Horn of Gondor and was sounding it to drown out Boromir's terrible singing. But that didn't top him…it just made him get louder.

"DO YOU BELIEVE IN LIFE AFTER LOVE?! I CAN FEEL SOMETHING INSIDE ME SAYING 'I REALLY DON'T THINK YOU'RE STRONG ENOUGH', OH! DO YOU…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

I hope you all appreciated that chapter, I almost died getting those N*Sync lyrics! I actually had to LISTEN to the song! Review and I'll love you forever!

~NoOdLeZ~


	3. Take It, Maestro

Chapter Three: Take It, Maestro

After enduring the full length of Boromir's song (and an encore he had called for himself) everyone was ready to hear some actual SINGING.

Goose, Noodlez, and Duckie had been whispering frantically to each other, and now took up a chant, "Le-go-las! Le-go-las! Le-go-las!"

Legolas's cheeks reddened, "What if I don't _want_ to sing?"

Noodlez pulled a (**CHEESY**) cucumber from between the seat cushions, "Don't make me use this…"

"A vegetable?" the Elf asked warily, not quite understanding that Noodlez was more than a little crazy, then sighed and took his seat on the stool.

The girls clapped.

Legolas read the lyrics that appeared on the screen, and he blushed again, "I'm too sexy for my shirt?"

Whistles and cheers could be heard from Duckie, Goose, and Noodlez.

"YEA YOU ARE!"

"TAKE IT OFF!"

"YES, PLEASE DO!"

"TAKE IT OFF!"

"BEFORE I DO IT _FOR_ YOU!" 

(A/n: Don't mean to sound like a bunch of fan girls…but…*sigh* we're a bunch of fan girls…but that's not the only reason I love LotR! J.R.R. Tolkien was a genius!)

Legolas blushed crimson, scooted off the stool, and sat back in his place between Gimli and Aragorn. Gimli clapped him on the shoulder and roared with laughter. The three girls slouched in disappointment with a sigh of "Aw poo…"

Bond leaned over to Eryn, "Glad the last guy didn't get that song…he woulda done it!" Eryn giggled, then stopped abruptly as a mental image of Boromir stripping entered her mind and she shivered.

Next up to try their luck were the Hobbits.

"Oooooooooooh, we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of…er…Middle Earth!" Pippin started.

The other three followed his lead, "Because because because because because! Because of the wonderful things he does!"

Gandalf visibly inflated with pride.

"How do you know they're talking about you?" Saruman insisted.

Gandalf cocked an eyebrow at his fellow wizard, "Surely you do not think they speak of you!"

The Hobbits had abandoned the karaoke stage, linked arms, and were skipping around the room by now. Duckie joined them, singing loudest of all, as the song had become somewhat of a tradition to her and her friends.

"Follow follow follow follow follow the Yellow Brick Road!" they sang, "ever a wiz at what he does the Wizard of Oz--" (A/n: sorry, I don't know all the right words but I don't much care…if it bothers you tell me the words and I'll fix is if I can…)

"We mean Middle Earth!" shouted Sam.

"--is one because, because because because because because! Because of the wonderful things he does! We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of O..er…Middle Earth!" they finished their song.

Everyone clapped and the performers took a bow.

Duckie leaned over to Pippin and whispered in his ear, "There's mushrooms in the kitchen…shhh…I didn't tell you…"

Pippin excused himself to 'go to the wee Hobbit's room' and dashed off.

Duckie took her seat with her friends just as they were deciding who should go next. After the decision was made, Goose stood to announce it.

"We call Sauron, Lord of Darkness, to the stand!"

Sauron, who had been discretely removing the chain which held the Ring from around Frodo's neck, growled, but stomped over to the stage.

"Oh quit acting like a two year old!" Eryn shouted.

"The Mouth of Sauron curses you!" the evil one bellowed, Eryn turned into a potted shrubbery.

"ERYN! NOOO!" her friends shouted in unison, which seemed odd and awkward. So awkward, they for got about Eryn the shrub, who shouted 'NI!' in an indignant tone.

"Hahahahaha! You cannot overcome me, foolish mortals! For I am Sauron!" and the music began, Sauron tapped his evil toes to the beat, "Cuz, I'm Slim Shady, yes I'm the real Shady, all you other Slim Shadies are just imitating," he paused and glared at Saruman, then continued, "so won't the real Slim Shady please stand up," he hopped up and sat back down, "please stand up," he repeated the process, "please stand up?" and again, "I said, I'm Slim Sh--"

The music stopped suddenly.

Gimli stood to the side of the stage with the unplugged microphone cord in hand, "Can't stand none of that rubbish…" and he marched back to his seat, leaving Sauron standing on one evil foot, with an evil arm raised over his evil head, and the other scratching his evil butt, open-mouthed in shock.

Everyone applauded the Dwarf's actions, except Pippin, who was still searching for mushrooms, Boromir, who was sitting in the corner sulking that he had received no applause, and Sauron, who, of course, was still doing his evil butt-scratching.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Haha! That was fun! *Imagines Sauron scratching his butt in the movie* HAHAHAHAHA! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I love you! *huggles reviewers to the point of suffocation* Oops! *releases* Sorry!

Eryn, I hope to get you back to your normal state…uhm…before the end of the story? Haha, sorry.

Probably only two chapters left…this turned out to be shorter then I thought it would. That's probably for the better. Remember to leave a review! Thanks!

~NoOdLeZ~


	4. Muffins to the Rescue

Chapter Four: Muffins To the Rescue

Sauron, finally done with polishing his patoot (HAHA!), flopped back into the arm chair he had been sitting in earlier, "You just don't appreciate the finer things in life…" he huffed moodily.

Bond chucked a muffin at him.

"Hey!"

The girls and the shrub giggled, then stopped and pretended to know nothing about why a baked good had hit the Dark Lord. Saruman, deciding it was his turn, leapt all the way from his position on the floor, to the stool in one fluid motion.

"Ah-he-hem…" he cleared his throat, "I will performing a duet wiiiiiiiiiiith…" he pulled out his big pink purse, muttered an incantation, and pulled Grima Wormtongue from within like a magician pulling a rabbit from his hat. But rabbits tend to be cute, "Wormtongue!"

And with that, he began, "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!"

"Diddly dee!" Wormtongue provided.

"Standing in a row!"

"One , two, three, four!"

"Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!"

"AHHH!" Wormtongue screamed.

They both took a bow, and Wormtongue hopped back into Saruman's purse.

Their audience was dumbstruck. Saruman bowed again, and again.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you all! I'll be accepting my Grammy now."

Goose walked over to the karaoke stand, "Maybe we'd better let everyone have their turn, okay?" and she pushed him off the stage.

"That was horrific!" Sauron jeered, "Even I could hardly stand it! And I have to listen to the Nazgul, what with the screeching and the shrieking and the hissing! But your singing was atrocious!" 

Noodlez and Duckie threw muffins at him.

"And why am I being pelted with muffins?!"

"Er…Gimli! You're up next!" Duckie stammered.

The Dwarf stuttered, "I…no…I'd prefer not to sing, thank you."

Noodlez pulled out her (**CHEESY**) cucumber and wielded it menacingly.

"Oh watch out, Gimli, don't make her use the vegetable." Legolas whispered to his friend.

The Dwarf rolled his eyes. The girls sitting on the couch pulled on the 'Oh please, won't you do it for me?' faces, complete with big, teary, puppy-dog eyes, and sweet smiles. Eryn the Shrubbery budded yellow flowers.

"No."

The smiles got bigger and the eyes got teary-er. The flowers shone with dew.

"I said no!"

Aragorn coughed, but it sounded suspiciously like 'COWARD!'.

"I am not!"

Legolas snickered.

"Stop it!"

Bond dropped off the couch to her knees and folded her hands under her chin, "Pwease, Mr. Dwarf, won't you sing us a song?"

Gimli roared and leapt to his feet, "By Durin's Bane! I! WILL! NOT! SING! I didn't want to have to do this but," he reached for his axe, "you lassies leave me no choice."

He pulled out his axe to see that it had been replaced with a pick-ax.

"What the…"

Noodlez hopped up, ran to the VCR, and popped in a Disney Sing-Along tape, "Everybody!"

"Heigh-ho! Heigh-ho! It's off to work we go!" and they whistled the tune, "Heigh-ho! Heigh-ho! Heigh-ho! Heigh-ho!"

"AAAAARRGHHH!" Gimli screamed, turning to Legolas who was laughing, "Why am I struck with the sudden desire to maim you with this pick-ax?"

Legolas's laughter quieted, but did not cease. The Sing-Along video was still playing in the background, but only the girls knew how to stop it, and they refused.

"Not until you sing, Gimli song of Gloin!" Duckie said.

Goose held up the remote control, "And we can rewind it all day, if need be!"

'_Heigh-ho! Heigh-ho!…_'

"Just do it, Mr. Gimli!" Sam said, covering his ears, "For all our sakes!"

Pippin reentered the room, with an armload of mushrooms, "You should see where they keep these! A big box that keeps all your food cool!"

Merry stood, "What's that you've got?! Mushrooms?!"

"I…uh…er…well…," he held the mushrooms behind his back, "No! Nothin' of the sort!"

"You do so!" Sam howled, uncovering his ears for the sake of his favorite edible fungus, "Share 'em!"

Pippin turned to run, but Merry grabbed his ankles. As he fell, Sam attempted to snatch the mushrooms from him, but fell on top of him. A chaotic wrestling scene ensued, distracting everyone from their previous argument with Gimli.

"Gimme the mushrooms, ya crazy Took!"

"No! They're mine! I found 'em!"

"You also found those ones back by Farmer Maggot's, but we didn't get to eat those!"

'_Heigh-ho! Heigh-ho!…_'

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Ow! You're squashing me arm!"

"Quit you're bittin'!"

"Well, then gimme the blasted mushrooms!"

"No!"

"Oi! Get you're finger outta my eyes!"

'_…work we go…_'

Frodo saw that he had to be the peacemaker, everyone else was enjoying it too much.

Frodo stood, "Now all of you, cut that out! I've had enough of you're bickering!"

Same, who had Merry and Pippin both in headlocks, released his captives and stood up, "I'm sorry, Mr. Frodo, we didn't me no harm. We'll stop now, if that's what you want."

"Thank you, Sam." Frodo inclined his head, then returned to his seat.

Sauron, who was becoming restless, paced a bit, then stood behind Frodo's chair.

"Fools…" he thought, "they did not see it was merely a ploy to steal my Ring back…MUAHAHAHA…"

As he reached down to unclasp the chain around Frodo's neck, a muffin hit him full in the face. The girls burst into yet another fit of giggles.

Sauron spit bits of muffin out, somehow it had gotten into his mouth through his helmet, "Ew! And it was Boisenberry! I'm allergic! It gives me hives!" and he started trying to scratch through his armor, it was not as easy as scratching his butt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It's coming to an end soon! I hope everybody likes it so far!

~NoOdLeZ~


	5. Aloha Oe

Chapter Five: Aloha Oe

"Oh no!" wailed Noodlez, "last songs!!!"

She began to bawl, soaking the carpet thoroughly.

Her friends tried to comfort her, but to no avail, "Noodlez, you'll still have the books! You can watch the movies!"

"NO I CAN'T! THEY MELTED!"

Aragorn and Gandalf were now standing on the stage.

Aragorn spoke up, "We'd like to dedicate this to our new friends, and as our parting words, we'd just like to tell you it's been fun…we don't quite understand it…but it's been fun nonetheless."

And the music began, hardly heard over Noodlez's sobbing.

"Oh baby, baby. Oh baby, baby. Oh baby, baby. How was I supposed to know, that something wasn't right here. Oh baby, baby. I shouldn't have let you go, and now you're out of sight, yea. Show me, how you want it to be, 'cause I need to know now what we've got." Gandalf sang and Britney Spears song.

Aragorn picked up where he left off, "My loneliness, is killin' me! I must confess, I still believe! When I'm not with you I lose my mind, gimme a sign! Hit me, baby, one more time!"

Gandalf whapped him over the head with his staff.

"Ow!" Aragorn rubbed his head, "Do think I really meant it?!"

"You should not say anything you do not mean, Aragorn."

"Well, I'm not madly in love with you anyway! If I was singing this to anyone it would be--"

"ARWEN!" Eryn the Shrub screeched.

"UNDOMIEL!" Noodlez yelled.

"THE EVEN STAR!" Duckie screamed.

Aragorn looked at them, "Uh yes…that's right…"

The girls clapped, happy to have been able to beat Aragorn to it.

Aragorn continued singing, "Oh baby, baby. The reason I breathe is you, boy you got me blinded. Oh baby, baby. There's nothing that I wouldn't do, that's not the way I planned it. Show me, how you want it to be, tell me baby,  
'cause I need to know now what we've got!"

"My loneliness is killing me!" Gandalf picked up, "I must confess, I still believe. When I'm not with you I lose my mind. Give me a sign! Hit me baby one more time!"

Aragorn hit him with the hilt of Narsil.

"Now you cut that out!" Gandalf yelled.

"You did it first! AND you don't have the excuse of loving someone! You're too old, nyah!"

Gandalf positively roared, while the Hobbits tried to cover their snickering.

"BOOOOOO!" jeered Sauron, "I've never heard such horrible voices! You disgraced that song more than Spears did herself! BOOOOOOO!"

Noodlez glared angrily, the charged over and kicked the Lord of Darkness right in his Man Marbles.

"D'oh!" Sauron said in a Homer Simpson way, keeling over in agony.

Gimli stood and cleared his throat, "I, uh…I've decided I'll take my turn…"

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" squealed the girls, plopping back onto the couch.

Gimli cleared his throat again and began, "How can it be easy to forget you when I think about you all the time?  
I never know how I miss you when I never had you, you were never mine." he sang a Good Charlotte song.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Noodlez and Duckie screeched, "GC song!!"

"I move on, but I can't go on without you. Said I try, don't know why, what to do without you. Can't move on, can't move on."

The girls sang along.

"It'd be cool if we never met, if we never locked eyes. Then I'd feel so happy, not knowing you're so fine. I move on, but I can't go on without you. Said I try, don't know why, what to do without you. Can't move on, can't move on."

Gimli's voice faltered as he puzzled over how everyone had suddenly learned their chosen songs when they'd never heard them before.

Duckie picked up where the Dwarf had stopped, mostly because she loved Good Charlotte, "I get so nervous when I'm around you, there's nothing I can say. I wish you'd get outta my head, I think about you every day. I move on, but I can't go on without you. Said I try, don't know why, what to do without you. Can't move on, can't move on without…"

Noodlez grabbed Eryn the Shrub and held her over her head so they could join in, "ROCK! I move on, but I can't go on without you. Said I try, don't know why, what to do without you. Can't move on, can't move on, can't move on, without you!"

And there was silence…

But Goose didn't like the silence, "Who's up for sushi?!"

POOF!

"I'm baaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

"LITTLE GREEN MAN! HURRY, SOMEONE GET THE SPATULA!"

"I'm PURPLE!" the genie had still not forgotten Noodlez's color mix-ups, nor did he want to be smashed by a burger flipping utensil, "And time is up! They must go back to their world!"

"Oh, but we're having so much fun!" wailed Bond, she still didn't know anything about Lord of the Rings, but she was beginning to like the idea.

"Tough cookies! Time to go!" he wiggled his tiny fingers at the front door of Noodlez's house, "Now, go! Back to Middle Earth with you all!"

As the members of the Fellowship and the other assorted characters turned to leave, Gollum squeezed out from behind the entertainment center, "Yessss Preciousssss! We leavessssssssessss!"

He was the first to scamper through, and disappear into nothingness. He was closely followed by a limping Sauron who had remnants of muffins caked to his armor, Saruman and his gigantic pink purse, and Frodo and Sam.

Aragorn turned to the girls and the Shrub, "Tis odd to have been able to visit what must be the future, but now we're driven even harder to protect what our world will one day become. Farewell!"

He walked through the doorway, Gandalf and a still-pouting Boromir. Gimli tramped after them, blushing as they noticed he was humming "Heigh-Ho'.

"Goodbye, lassies. It's too bad we have to part now, might have been fun to see other parts of this world." and he, too disappeared.

The little purple genie hovered by the door, "Dwarf, men, wizard, evil Lord…some Hobbits…uh…I guess that's it!" he motioned with his hand and the door slammed shut. The genie turned to face the girls.

Muffled voices came from under the seat cushions of the couch, "HELP US! HELP!"

"What the…" the genie turned to Noodlez and noticed a certain Elf, tied up sitting in the corner, "I _DIDN'T_ GET THEM ALL?! WELL, I'LL JUST HAVE TO--"

SMACK!

Goose had smashed the tiny purple genie as if he were a bug, "No more annoying, tells-us-what-to-do genie!"

"YAY!"

"NI!"

"Now we keep them! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Duckie let Merry and Pippin out from under the cushions. Bond untied Legolas.

"Wh-wh-what are you going to do with us?1 I thought you guys loved us!"

"YUP!"

"Then why did you keep us?!"

Noodlez grinned cheekily, "I'm bored, run for your sanity."

Duckie and Goose stepped up beside her, Bond joined them, holding the pot that housed Eryn the Shrubery.

"And of all the things I've lost, _you'll _miss my mind the most!"

Legolas, Merry, and Pippin shifted uneasily.

__

"Heigh-Ho! Heigh-Ho!…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

BA-BA-BUM! I SMELL A SEQUEL! Hahaha, don't count that as a promise, it's just and idea floating around…but if it ever gets done I'll need some help from all my friends mentioned! HAHAHAHA, this outta be good…please review! Thanks!

~NoOdLeZ~


End file.
